


Grève à Serpentard

by Myosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hogwarts Second Year
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myosa/pseuds/Myosa
Summary: Voici la réaction de la maison Serpentard suite à la première année
Kudos: 2





	Grève à Serpentard

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de partir lire cette histoire puis de lui laisser un Kudo, ou plusieurs si vous pouvez cliquer assez vite, voir un commentaire sans prendre la peine de lire la note à la fin et enfin fermer cette page; j'aimerais vous demander de lire la note à la fin. Merci.

Contrairement à qui était prévu, il n'y avait de fête chez les Serpentards ce soir là. Contrairement à ce qui était prévu, Serpentard ne gagnait pas la coupe des quatre maisons pour la septième fois d'affilée ce soir là. Non, ce soir l'ambiance était morose et révoltée contrairement au matin où elle était joyeuse et sans souci.

Certains étaient en train de défoulés dans les cachots vides ou ailleurs. D'autres refaisaient l'année passé en essayant de voir ou ils auraient pu avoir les onze points manquants pour gagner. Les préfets étaient réunis autour d'une table qui se remplissait de parchemins avec le temps passant. Certains recherchaient dans les règlements si on pouvait donner des points après avoir annoncé un gagnant. Et Draco Malefoy tenait une petite cour affirmant que son père ferait comprendre à Dumbledore son erreur.

L'été passa et une nouvelle année scolaire débuta.

Après l’accueil des nouveaux Serpentards, le préfet de septième année prit la parole entouré des autres préfets.

« Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont demandé comment réagir si nous devions nous venger suite à notre humiliation de lors du banquet de fin d'année. Mes compagnons préfets, présents et anciens, et moi y avons réfléchit tout au long de l’été. Nous avons trouvés une solution qui ne devrait pas avoir de conséquence sur les notes ou notre avenir après poudlard. Mais pour ceux qui nous ont rejoint cette année, sachez que la maison Serpentard a gagné la coupe des quatre maisons six fois de suite et que l'année dernière aurait du être la septième fois. Nous avons été même annoncé comme les vainqueurs mais notre illustre directeur avait des points de dernière minute à donner. Cent soixante dix points à Gryffondor pour être précis permettant ainsi aux derniers du classement de devenir les premiers nous dépassant de dix points. »

Un brouhaha s’éleva à la remémoration de l’événement. Principalement des malédictions à l'encontre de directeur. Une fois le bruit passait, la préfète de septième année reprit là où s’était arrêté son collègue.

« Les événements qui justifient ces points ont eu lieu deux semaines avant le banquet. Il nous semble donc évident que le directeur ne voulait pas qu'on gagne car il aurait pu les donner à n'importe quel moment durant ces deux semaines, nous donnant ainsi une chance de récupérer notre place de premiers. Mais pour ajouter l'insulte à la blessure, il nous a fait miroiter la coupe avant de la donner à Gryffondor et cela n'est pas acceptable. Pour ceux qui veulent plus de détails n’hésitez à demander autour de vous mais maintenant la préfète Farlay va vous proposer notre solution. » 

Ayant toute l'attention de sa maison, la préfète de sixième année avança d'un pas et commença à parler.

« Sachez que durant toute l’été, l'équipe préfectorale a cherché diverses solutions, étudier les règlements, l'histoire, établis des scenarii. Nous estimons que cette méthode ne changeras pas l'attitude de certains comme le Directeur mais peut être celle d'autres comme les professeurs Vector et Sinistra. C'est la façon qui à le moins de répercussion négatives sur nous mais qui pourrait ouvrir les yeux à certain professeur sur la manière, consciente ou non, dont est traité Serpentard. Ainsi nous vous proposons que la maison Serpentard ne participe pas à la coupe des quatre maisons. Nous n'essayons pas de gagner des points, les préfets ne donnerons pas de points. Nous n'en parlons pas aux professeurs, nous faisons une grève passive et voyons voir combien de temps ils mettent pour s'en apercevoir. Nous acceptons les points mais inutiles de chercher de répondre en premier. Comprenez bien que si les points ne sont pas important cette année, les détentions restent. Ainsi puisqu'on enlève pas de points, on vous mettra en détention si nécessaire. Vous êtes toujours tenu de suivre le règlement, de respecter les professeurs et vos camarades et d’étudier au mieux de vos capacités. »

Le préfet de cinquième année prit le relais permettant à Gemma de faire une pause.

« Ainsi un parchemin sera accroché au tableau pour vous permettre de savoir pour quelle et à partir de combien d'infraction vous aurez le droit à une retenue. Chaque préfet aura un cahier permettant de comptabiliser les petites infractions jusqu'à ce que vaut une retenue. Ils seront relié entre eux ainsi vous ferais pas deux retenues pour les même entorses. Bien sur, on encourage l’équipe de quidditch de faire son possible pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch. A défaut de celle des quatre maison si on pouvait avoir celle là. Nous verrons à la fin de l'année si nous reconduisons cette grève des points. J’espère que vous comprenez que même si on ne fait rien avec les points de Serpentard cela n'est pas valable pour les autres maisons puisqu'elles participent toujours à la coupe. »

La préfète de septième année reprit la parole.

« Soyez au courant que tout les préfets de Serpentard participent à cette grève et que si vous voulez essayer de gagner la coupe ça sera sans notre aide. Nous vous demandons de ne pas ébruiter cette action non seulement auprès des professeurs, y compris notre directeur de maison, mais également à votre famille et aux élèves des autres maisons. Bien que vous pourriez les influencer qu'ils commencent leur grève également. Nous vous remercions de votre attention, passez une bonne soirée quand aux premières année il est temps de vous préparer pour aller dormir. »

§§

Lavizius avait grandi pour la plupart de sa vie à Rome. Ses parents avait fui durant la guerre pour ne revenir que treize ans plus tard afin que lui et ses cadets aillent à Poudlard. Tout le monde savait à propos de la maison Serpentard et sa mauvaise réputation. Bien sur une fois sorti de la Grande Bretagne cette réputation avait une valeur de blague …. enfin si vous arriviez à trouver quelqu'un qui s’intéresse de savoir où vous avez été trié. Cela étonne ses camarades britanniques à chaque fois comme si eux même s’intéressaient de savoir comment les autres écoles classent leur élèves et les conséquences qui en découlent.

Donc oui, il n'avait compris les conséquences d’être trié à Serpentard qu'une fois à Poudlard, après avoir reçu le même traitement que tout les Serpertards reçoivent une fois trié. Il savait que sa maison n’était pas aimée mais de là à ce que certains professeurs détournent les yeux lorsque les sorts commencent à voler. Ou rejette la faute sur la victime quand un serpentard se retrouve agressé. Ici les Serpentard sont présumé coupables.

Et Lavizius avait reçu ce traitement suffisamment de fois pour sauter dans le chaudron lorsque les préfets ont exposé leur plan. Lui qui avait toujours été l'un des meilleurs en charme et en métamorphose ne faisait aucun effort pour se démarquer, ignorant les regards qu'il recevait de ses professeurs.

D'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle, il sautait l'un de ses cours favori pour consoler une première année qui venait de comprendre que son amie serdaigle ne lui parlerait plus durant leur sept années de présence à Poudlard.

§§

« Serpentard ne participe pas à la coupe des quatre maisons !! » s’exclama Hermione faisant taire la plupart des personnes autour d'elle.

« Cool, on a moins d'effort à faire pour les vaincre. » réfléchit Ron avant de replonger dans ses devoirs. Il avait oublié de faire certain d'entre eux.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils sont dernier avec un écart de trente points avec Serdaigle. On a à peine terminer le deuxième mois cet écart ne devrait pas être aussi important. Surtout sans de grosse perte de points. J'ai entendu les professeurs en parler. Beaucoup de Serpentard participe à peine en classe et ne réponde qu'aux questions qu'il leur sont directement posé. »

« C'est pas pour nier mais je sais pertinemment que leur préfets continuent de nous prendre des points. L'un d'entre eux m'a pris dix points pour être mal habillé. Puis ils ont pas perdu cinquante points il y a deux semaines pour avoir fait fait quelque de mal ? » expliqua un Gryffondor à proximité.

Un débat s'en suivit pour savoir si oui ou non, la maison Serpentard participait à la coupe des quatres maisons. La conclusion fut oui mais en utilisant une nouvelle tactique avec des méthodes encore plus fourbes et malhonnêtes que les années précédentes. Même si personne ne pouvait se mettre d'accord sur la tactique en question.

§§

Les trois Gryffondors s’arrêtèrent devant le groupe de serpentard.

« Je ne suis pas l’héritier de Serpentard. » déclara l’héritier Potter entraînant quelques regards confus du groupe devant lui avant qu'une des filles, une préfète selon le badge à sa poitrine, s'avance un peu.

« Nous savons. Enfin les plus intelligents et les moins paniqués dans cette école le savent. Le reste est trop occupé à avoir peur pour réfléchir. Mais cela ne te rend pas moins un de ses descendants. »

Voyant les négations arrivées, elle poursuivit.

« Ne le nie pas, tu es fourchelangue. Il n'y a pas d'autre famille qui a ce don dans le pays. De plus tout les sang purs et sang mêlé issus de famille britanniques sont ses descendants. Ainsi qu'une petite partie de la population américaine. Il n'y a pas de quoi ensorcelé une chouette. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN SERPENT VISQUEUX ! » s'exclama le dernier fils Weasley.

« Salazar Serpentard a vécu il y a mille an. Et selon les chroniqueurs de l'époque, il a eu trois fils et cinq filles légitimes qui sont arrivés à l'age adulte, se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants à leur tour. Son héritier ? Quatres fils et une fille ainsi qu'une dizaine de bâtard reconnus et le cycle continu. Donc oui nous sommes des descendants de Salazar Serpentard et devine quoi ? Ca marche également avec Godric Gryffondor. La question n'est pas qui descend de qui mais qui est l’héritier. »

« Comment pouvez vous être sur qu'Harry n'est pas l’héritier ? Il est le seul fourchelangue à Poudlard. » Demanda Hermione ignorant le regard trahi de son ami, l'autre garçon était trop occupé à rêver de la possibilité d’être l’héritier Gryffondor, oubliant ses frères aînés, pour faire attention à la discussion.

La préfète soupira et les guida un peu à l’écart puisque la conversation allait durer plus longtemps que voulu.

« Ton ami est le seul fourchelangue vivant connu. Nuance. Au vu de la réputation des Serpentards et du don de fourchelangue, peux tu envisager que certaines personnes ne veulent pas l'afficher au grand jour ? » Expliqua un garçon d'un air ennuyé. « Je vais à la bibliothèque. Judith tu viens ? »

« Quant à être l’héritier, il est vrai que personne ne peut en être sur. Entre les incendies d'archives, le légitimation de bâtard et des registres non à jour ou perdu, Potter a une chance d’être l’héritier mais elle est faible. On a regardé. La seule famille qui est reconnue comme ayant un droit d'héritage sur la famille Serpentard est une famille Irlandaise. Il y avait bien une autre prétention moins sérieuse de la part d'une famille anglaise mais ils se sont éteint il y a une quarantaine d'année. »

Devant les regards confus, le préfète décida d'approfondir un peu.

« Au premier fils la baguette du père, à la première fille la baguette de la mère, au deuxieme fils, les armes du père, à la deuxième fille les bijoux de la mère. Quand aux suivants, si le père ne les a pas pourvu alors de la générosité de leur aîné ils dépendent. Voilà ce que disent les anciennes lois. La famille anglaise avait un bijoux, la famille Irlandaise, avait la baguette de Salazar. Enfin jusqu'à qu'une de leur fille fuit avec au nouveau monde et y fonde Ilvermony, le Poudlard américain. Maintenant si vous avez encore des questions, allez trouver vos préfets ou un professeur. »

Les Gryffondors regardèrent partir la préfète et ses amis, encore sous le coup des révélations oubliant complètement leur plan de faire parler les Serpentards à propos de leur conduite étrange.

§§

Zephorine était une première année dont le rêve de remplacer son père à la tête de St Mangouste l'avait placé à Serpentard. Elle était une sang mêlée et sa famille était principalement repartie à Poufsouffle. Mais être une première année et une sang mêlée ne semblait pas la protéger du reste de l’école. Pas avec le monstre de Serpentard rodant les couloirs. Elle était heureuse que Potter se soit révélé être un fourchelangue prenant une grosse partie de l’attention et des soupçons.

Elle n'avait pas participé aux plans des préfets. Elle voulais faire une bonne impression auprès de ses professeurs et se faire remarquer en protestant contre une décision prise par le directeur l'année dernière ne lui semblait pas très judicieux pour sa carrière universitaire. Pourtant être l'une des rare Serpentard à participer volontairement en classe ne semblait pas non plus lui donner une meilleure volonté des professeurs. Et si c’était le cas, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il en serait pour une année normale.

Elle avait grandit avec ses cousins et son frère lui racontant comment le professeur Rogue favorisé honteusement sa maison. Et maintenant, après plusieurs mois elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. En tant que Serpentard, elle était heureuse d'avoir un professeur, qui pour un travail égal, lui donnerait plus de points qu'à un élève dans une autre maison. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un professeur qui accuserait un Gryffondor avant un Serpentard.

§§

Minerva avait honte d'admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper du comportement troublant des Serpentards. Surtout elle mais force d'admettre que les notes ne semblait pas tombé et leur comportement était somme toute leur comportement habituel. C’était juste la participation en classe qui laissait à désirer couplé à un manque d’inquiétude pour leur défience de points pour la coupe, leur assurant la dernière place. Même Albus aurait du mal à leur trouver des excuses pour leur donner des points si il le voulait. Et Minerva soupçonnait qu'ils s'arrangerait pour les perdre aussi tôt.

Plusieurs professeurs avait essayé de raviver l'ambition des Serpentards mais rien n'y faisait. Pire certains Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avait décidé de faire pareil. Au moins ça avait résolus de façon certaine la question du pourquoi. C’était l'un de Poufsouffle qui avait demander à Pomona si la coupe servait à quelque chose avec la manière dont le Professeur Rogue et le Directeur enlevaient ou distribuaient des points.

Cette foutue fête l'année dernière. Elle n’avait pas oser être en désaccord avec Albus en face des élèves quand elle avait réalisé ce qu'il faisait. Mais plus tard et bien que Severus était le plus virulent, elle n’était pas en reste. Cela aller encourager les élèves, pas uniquement un certain trio de première année, a prendre des risques inutiles dans l'espoir de recevoir des points de dernière minutes et ainsi gagner la coupe.

§§

« DEUX CENTS POINTS !!! IL VIENT DE LEUR DONNER DEUX CENTS POINTS !!!! CHACUN !!! QUATRE CENT POINTS !!! »

§§

En cette fin d'année scolaire où Gryffondor fêtait joyeusement leur deuxième coupe consécutive avec quelque visages gênés. Puisque avec la récompense des quatre cents points, Gryffondor culminait à huit cents trente huit points tandis que Poufsouffle en deuxième position était trois cents quatre-vingt quinze points suivi par Sedaigle à trois cents soixante deux points et Serpentard avec ses cent douze points, venant principalement du quidditch, finissait bon dernier.

**Author's Note:**

> voila j’espère que ça vous a plus.  
> Cette fic a failli partir dans je t'explique mes headcannons et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne sort que maintenant. Le temps de trouver un moyen de revenir sur les rails.
> 
> Je pars du principe qu'en moyenne on arrive à la fin de l'année dans les 300/400 points pour la coupe des quatre maisons.  
> Pour ceux qui on remarqué, oui Gryffondor gagnait même sans les 400 points.  
> Donc Dumbledore aurait très bien leur donner deux points uniquement plus tôt que de montrer un favoritisme flagrant mais non..... alors a t'il une raison de faire ca .....  
> J'ignore si dans le livre Gryffondor gagne grâce aux 400 points ou pas... 
> 
> J'ai un autre projet et je demande votre contribution :  
> Vous avez ce petit cliché que vous aimais si bien. Le seul problème, c'est que c'est toujours la même chose, un cliché quoi, et du coup c'est chiant et vous aimerez qu'il soit "legerement" détourné. Histoire de faire neuf avec de l'ancien.  
> Par ex : Weasley Bashing : oubliez le traditionnel Molly/Ron/Ginny et voici Arthur qui mène la charge avec Bill qui vide les comptes et les jumeaux qui participent joyeusement ? Et ce pauvre Harry n'est sauvé que par Percy et Molly.  
> Alors dites moi vos clichés et vos idées de détournements.
> 
> Merci pour tout et à la prochaine !


End file.
